


Hands Tied

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can see through him but she can't convince the one who matters most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 31_days. The prompt was "Will you ever know?"
> 
> This was written before Tobiume became a somewhat established character in the anime. For that reason, the Tobiume here may not be like the one you know.

He always looked better when viewed through her partner's eyes. She could finally see the gentle way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and feel the warmth of his hand when he latched onto hers. His voice would sound warm and smooth and she could sense him using it to lull her toward serenity. Despite her best instincts, she would allow the lull to happen. She would become so caught up in the moment that she could believe that he was the right kind of person to love her partner.

But outside of Hinamori's loving glance, Tobiume saw another Aizen. And she hated him.

She didn't know what kind of magic he wove. Though she was privy to many things that went on in the spiritual world, the workings of any shinigami's mind – besides Hinamori's – was closed to her. But she could see that he was hiding something. It was obvious to her that no one else noticed the faintly gray aura that outlined his form. They couldn't see the ever-changing outline of Kyouka Suigetsu, which was at once repulsive and fascinating. Despite the wonder it instilled in her, she knew that no zanpakutou should ever act that way. And as time passed by, even his kinder mannerisms seemed to be laced with something cold and sinister. Try as she did, the point arrived at which she couldn't help but shiver when she was in his presence.

It wasn't long before he realized what she had discovered. _You wouldn't tell her, would you?_ he whispered into her spectral ear. _After all, she wouldn't believe it from even you._ Sadly, she already knew. Tobiume had already tried to leave a few hints, which were only met with a phrase like "You just don't know him the way I do." As much as she wanted to press the issue, Tobiume knew that she had no proof to offer Hinamori. And she would not sever their relationship over that man.

At the same time, Aizen received similar comments when discussing Tobiume. "I know you are capable of so much more than this. I think you may need to dominate her or she will hold you back," Aizen had told Hinamori after a particularly grueling practice session.

"With all due respect, I have to disagree," she replied. "Tobiume and I have been partners since the moment I learned her name. Through our shared effort, she has brought me all the way to this point. I can't repay her by 'dominating' her. Oh, it is frustrating to see how much you have both misunderstood each other. I don't know what the issues are between the two of you, but you're going to have to call a truce!"

And they did. Or at least they did when in Hinamori's presence. Though Hinamori was happy, it wasn't over. Tobiume could still hear his taunts inside her heart. And she became quite proficient at spitting sparks at him from across any given room. And when alone with Hinamori, she would wrap her in her presence and try to subtly win her over one kindness at a time. But each time Tobiume watched her partner skip through the door after a night in his arms, she came to realize that, when it came to this man, kindness was never enough.


End file.
